


A break in the mold.

by shslgay



Series: Warden's Adventure in Learning [2]
Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslgay/pseuds/shslgay
Summary: Sometimes he's just stupid.





	A break in the mold.

There’s a certain talent in waiting.

He’s so used to it, to sitting and watching in silence, to waiting. He says nothing during the debacle, doesn’t mention he was a hair away from killing a woman because, really? He just could have. And maybe it doesn’t matter, maybe he’s being paranoid for the sake of paranoia, but he’s fine with watching and waiting. Says nothing when Eliza finds a corner to hide in, keeping his seat beside Elise. It’s a comforting silence, and it’s a good test of his current running patience. Or, it’ll prove how little he can come to care for issues that don’t matter to him; either way, it’s a win, yes? Bow at the ready, eyes heavy as they watch her, and he remains unmoving.

‘Like a hunter’, she said. Watch. Wait for a good time, wait for weakness. Wait for a gap in the armor, a chink in the scales. Wait for any and everything you can take--

“Warden, why do you look so pensive?” A voice calls, almost too close. The tight hold he’d had on his bow drops lax, painting a lazy grin across his features as he turns to look at Elise. Well, there goes patience and hunter's instinct, he supposes. She’s giving him a curious look, so he has to actually pay attention now, to shift himself and drop the bow so he can look at her. Holds a hand out, brow raised slightly as he watches her, and drops his voice.

“Do you trust me, Elise?” The question, spoken in the most grave voice he can muster, is all he can do to stop himself from watching longer. Waits for her to nod, the slow and concerned look only adding to the amused tinkle in his eye. It’s a good distraction, fucking with her. Still, he will probably receive penance in someway, someday. Ah well, no harm no foul.

He scooches closer, dropping his voice again before he speaks, attempting to look as grim as he can.

“I think I’m a werewolf.”

The resounding slap was worth the shriek of horror, honest.


End file.
